


Forgetting

by jesus_buck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's in love, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus_buck/pseuds/jesus_buck
Summary: Bucky's been acting weird, and Steve wants to know why.





	Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> “The thing is, she looks at me and I just-”  
> “Forget your own name?”  
> “Exactly.”

Bucky was right where Steve thought he would be. It was the last place most of the other Avengers would think to look for him, but if they had known him in the 1940s they wouldn’t be surprised that James Buchanan Barnes loved the little library in the compound.

It was late, past midnight, and Steve couldn’t help but chuckle. Wrapped up in a blanket, long hair pulled back in a messy bun, and the pool of light surrounding Bucky from the single lamp next to the chair made him look like an angry wife waiting up for her husband.

Bucky doesn’t acknowledge his presence, but Steve knows he’s sensed it. Flopping down on a nearby couch, he examines the stack of books on the table.

“Whatcha readin’, Buck?” he probes.

Bucky just grunts, and holds up the book so Steve can see the cover. It’s something about obscure space exploration missions. Steve hums his acknowledgement, and Bucky brings the book back down. He’s obviously not in the mood to talk, but Steve can’t let this go. Not tonight. Not with a mission tomorrow.

“Bucky, what’s going on?”

“Nothin’,” Bucky mumbles under his breath.

“Buck,” Steve says firmly, “You dashed out of the mission briefing faster than a rocket. You didn’t show at dinner, or at movie night. It’s 1am, and you’re up readin’ a book I know for a fact you’ve read before. Is it the mission? A memory?”

Snapping the book shut, Bucky glares at Steve. “Yeah, it’s the mission. But I’m fine. I’ll be fine. It’s gotta be done, and this is the best way to do it,” he grumbles, shifting in the chair.

Steve rubs his forehead, dragging his hand down the side of his face. “I’m not trying to question your ability, Bucky. But we’ve done missions like this before. I wanna know why this one is tripping you up. You’re still healing, and I don’t wanna put you in a situation you don’t like. You were fine in the briefing, right up until I gave the assignments, and then you… oh.”

Steve’s mouth drops open in realization, and he sees a blush flash across Bucky’s face in the dim light.

“Punk, if you say what I think you’re about to say I’m gonna sock you in the gut,” he warns.

Steve ignores him, knowing he won’t follow through on the threat. Probably. “It’s Y/N, isn’t it? You’re worried about being partnered up with her? How she’ll handle her first mission?”

Bucky scoffs, shaking his head as he stands. “Hell no. You and I both know she can handle herself.  It’s just…” he trails off, choosing his next words carefully. “ I don’t want to be partnered with her ‘s all. Don’t think we’ll work well together.”

“Bucky, that’s bullshit and you know it. So stop being an idiot and tell me what’s really wrong,” Steve says, standing up and blocking the door. As Bucky tries to slip past him, Steve pushes him back into the room. In an rare ungraceful moment, he falls backwards and lands on his ass. Steve reaches to help him up, but is taken aback when he sees tears clouding his friend’s eyes.

“I… I’m crazy about her, Steve,” he says, voice cracking. “I don’t know what it is about her, but… damnit,” he groans as he brushes some loose hair out of his eyes. “ **The thing is, she looks at me and I just-** ”

Steve smiles softly as he cuts Bucky off. “ **Forget your own name?** ” he finishes, memories of Peggy floating through his mind.

“ **Exactly**. And if that ain’t the scariest thing…  ‘cause I’ve forgotten my own name, Stevie. Forgotten everything about me. But I’d forget it all over and over again if it meant I ended up here, seeing her smile at me.”

Bucky’s struggling to hold back his tears, and Steve slings an arm around his friend as he guides him out of the library towards their rooms. “Buck, that might be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard you say. But it ain’t me you should be tellin’ it to.”


End file.
